Tengo frío
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: Si según ella él ha olvidado su amor, ¿Por qué Draco no puede dejar de escribir su historia? Un solo capítulo. La historia no es tan mala como el resumen. DG. Un solo capitulo.


Te quiero.>

Nunca pensé que dos simples palabras iban a cambiar mi vida entera. No lo había planeado, no sé porque lo dije, pero tampoco me arrepiento de hacerlo. Recuerdo que estábamos sentados a la orilla del lago. Era la tarde del primer día de clases y llevábamos dos meses separados. Cuando empezamos a tontear a mediados del curso anterior, pensé que lo que sentía era pura atracción física y que cuando lograra meterte en mi cama se me pasaría, pero no. No se me pasó cuando lo conseguí, y eso que visitaste mi habitación varias veces. No logré sacarte de mi mente ni si quiera en los dos meses de no verte y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había infringido la primera norma de nuestra relación: "solo es sexo, no hay amor". Desde un principio esto quedó aclarado. A ti te habían hecho mucho daño y no querías volver a enamorarte. Yo, al ser un Malfoy, no tenía permitido querer a nadie y menos a alguien inferior que yo en la escala social. Ese día supe que era inevitable quererte. Te adoraba porque congeniábamos, nos entendimos perfectamente bien desde el primer día y nos compenetrábamos a la perfección para la mayoría de las cosas. Hoy sonrío al pensar que esos sentimientos eran tan profundos y esas palabras eran tan naturales que solo me di cuenta de haberlas dicho cuando me miraste sobresaltada con expresión de terror. Tu expresión pasó a ser una de felicidad en pocos segundo y volviendo a poner tu cabeza en mi pecho cerraste los ojos y me abrazaste más fuerte. Tras cinco minutos así, te levantaste, me diste la espalda y dijiste lentamente:

No me busques más.>

Te hice caso. No te busqué. Respeté tu decisión aún sabiendo que no podía vivir sin ti. A los pocos días recibí un mensaje tuyo diciendo que querías verme donde siempre. Reconozco que mi corazón botó de alegría porque lo único que anhelaba era poder verte, sentirte, hablarte... Acudí a la cita, y nada más mirarnos a los ojos te abalanzaste hacia mí y rompiste a llorar. Solo repetías una y otra vez la misma frase:

Me quemo sin ti.> hasta que callaste y dijiste: Yo también te quiero.>

Te di un suave beso en el pelo. Ambos entendimos que debíamos darnos una oportunidad. Tu querías amar de nuevo y yo quería aprender a hacerlo. Sólo había un problema; era mi último año en Hogwarts. Era un contratiempo todavía lejano, pero a ambos nos preocupaba. Terminamos ese año y el director me ofreció un puesto de profesor. El típico puesto de DCAO que todos los años quedaba vacante. Apenas salieras del colegio no íbamos a ir a Madrid a vivir el resto de nuestras vidas, así que era lo justo para no dejar de verte y tampoco rompería la tradición del puesto que iba a desempeñar. Fue un fantástico año sin tus hermanos rondando por ahí, pero debíamos tener cuidado por la relación alumna profesor. En el fondo siempre sospechamos que Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto porque sabía lo nuestro y nos apoyaba.

Hace ya tres años que salimos del colegio y hasta hace unos días despertaba feliz porque estaba seguro de que estabas ahí, estaba seguro de que ese día recibiría tu atención, que era un regalo de los dioses. Sin embargo toda esa felicidad se acabó y ahora estoy mirando por la ventana mientras escribo nuestra historia para poder desahogarme de alguna manera. Parece que el cielo se ha puesto de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo. Hay sobre la ciudad unos grandes nubarrones que amenazan con empapar a todo aquel insensato que se atreva a caminar por la calle. Creo que voy a ser un poco insensato y voy a dar una vuelta por el paseo del prado. Sé que es un poco raro, pero la lluvia me ayuda mucho a pensar y despeja mi mente de la tristeza que me embarga. No me gusta la soledad, tu lo sabes, pero sin ti estoy solo en el mundo. Si tu no estás cerca me siento vacío, como si no fuera digno de ser querido. ¿A ti no te pasa? Me gustaría creer que me echas de menos, pero significaría que eres infeliz, así que ya no sé si deberías seguir queriéndome. Lo único que sé es que te seguiría a dónde fueras, pero no logro averiguar que sitio es. Y q si no te sigo no tengo nada, porque lo único que tengo eres tú.

¿Medias naranjas? ¿Por qué no medios limones? Ya sé, las naranjas tienen ese sabor ácido y dulce a la vez. Sé que el irme contigo me ha salvado de convertirme en un maldito mortífago y seguir el camino de mi padre, y no sabes cuanto me alegro de ello. Viéndolo desde un punto de vista egoísta, me has salvado de todos mis problemas, te he intercambiado por una vida de amargor y suplicio. Te he convertido en mi diosa, y realmente te venero por tu valentía y por todo lo que me has dado. ¡Una vida! ¿Podrías haberme regalado algo mejor? Me gustaría ser digno de ti, pero no me siento capaz de darte lo que mereces, y sin embargo, mi corazón se resiste a que estemos separados. No quiere aceptar ese hecho porque lo único que quiere es dedicarte sus latidos y con ellos, mi vida.

Creo que aunque no estés conmigo siempre vas a estar en mi mente y en mi alma, porque cuando te fuiste te llevaste un cachito de mi corazón. Al menos siempre tendrás mi agradecimiento por abrirme los ojos y sacarme de mi mundo de tinieblas. Me siento tan frustrado de que estés tan lejos. Me hierve la sangre con el solo hecho de pensar en que estarás con otro en este preciso instante. Me lamentaré toda la vida por no haber sabido hacerte feliz porque ahora sé que sólo te tenía a ti. Vuelve por favor. Estoy desesperado y sin embargo respeto tu decisión, como aquella vez en el colegio que me dijiste que no te buscara. Lo único que he hecho es esperar a que vuelvas a mi, pero creo que esta vez no lo vas a hacer. Es de noche, aunque ahora en mi vida no hay diferencia, siempre estoy sumergido en la oscuridad de mis recuerdos. Tengo frío, pero me sienta tan bien escribir que voy a esperar un rato más a ver si lo aguanto. A ver si puedo someter al frío nocturno como todas esas veces que lo vencíamos en las vacaciones en la playa. Si, esas noche estrelladas en las que nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos se mecían compenetrados al compás del oleaje. ¿Cuántas noches de esas habré recordado en la vigilia desde que te fuiste? Todas...

¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te quería? ¿Cómo pensaste que había olvidado todo el amor que te profeso? ¿Cómo olvidarte? No podría, y en el fondo, lo sabes. Es curioso, tal es mi soledad desde que te has ido, que algunas veces hablo solo y me respondo a mí mismo. Me cuento todos los sentimientos que inundan mi corazón y después me infundo los escasos ánimos que puedo para amanecer otro día y saber que no estás. Sigo teniendo frío y tu sigues lejos. Quiero que vuelvas antes de que sea más tarde y me vuelvas a quitar el frío del cuerpo, del alma, y de mi corazón.

- Te he puesto la manta, es para que no te constipes, sé que eres friolero. – Ella le mira asustada. ¿La volvería a aceptar?

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sorpresa, gusto, resentimiento... ¿Cuál es realmente la expresión de sus ojos?_

_- Lo siento, te quiero. ¿Es demasiado tarde para volver? – Una gota resbala delicadamente por su mejilla._

_-Tengo frío. – Sonríe. Una sonrisa tierna solo dirigida a ella._

_- Yo te lo quitaré. – Ella también sonríe. Vuelven a estar juntos y eso es lo único que les importa en esos momentos. Ella se sienta en sus piernas y ojea lo que él estaba escribiendo. Su sonrisa se ensancha. – Veo que no me has olvidado._

_- ¿Cómo hacerlo? _

**NdeA:** Sé que es algo extraño. Demasiado azúcar, demasiado... raro. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito. Muy pronto estará el próximo capítulo de mi fic LÁGRIMAS DE OTOÑO, si no lo has leído, pásate por él y déjame un comentario, que tengo muy poquitos. Déjame también uno en este por favor. Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Lauralanthalasa


End file.
